To the South Pole
To the South Pole is the 14th episode (is actually the 4th Season 3 episode, due to it being shown on VHS first) of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Diego *Helada Star (debut) *Penguino *Talking Airplane *Penguins Summary Dora, Boots and Diego take an emperor penguin home to the south pole. Recap Dora and Boots visit Diego who works at the Animal Rescue Center. It's a place where animals go if they are hurt, sick or lost. Boots wanted to know if there was any new animals that are lost. Suddenly, the rescue truck had a lost animal. It was in a small pool filled with ice. It was a penguin. The penguin got hot and is far away from home. Diego checks his field journal. It's ideal to show where each animal lives. They find out that penguins live where it's cold. More specifically, penguins live in the south pole where it's very cold. They had to figure out where to get to the south pole to bring the penguin home. They check the map and he says that they have to go across an icy body of water, next they have to go up a big mountain, and that's how they'll get to the south pole. The map reminds them to watch out for stars along the way. Dora, Boots, Diego and the penguin got going. They first have to find the icy water. They find it with help from the viewer. They use an airplane to get them there. Since, Dora, Boots and Diego are going to the south pole where it's very cold, they had to dress warm. They put on parkas which is a nice thick, warm, coat. They buckled up and off they went. Diego tells Boots that penguins are birds that don't fly and it was its first time. Suddenly, they hear stars. There was even an explorer star that looked icy. It was named Helada. Dora wanted to catch Helada. They each caught a star. Then, they put 'em in the star pocket. After that, the group reached cold territory. They thanked the airplane for the ride. Now, they just have to find a way across the icy water. They saw a boat. But, it was locked up. The penguin found the keys to unlock the padlock securing the boat. Suddenly, they heard Swiper the fox. Swiper swipes the keys and throws them into the icy water. The penguin dived into the icy water to get back the keys. The keys were in an oyster. The penguin dove down deep and got back the keys and swam up to the surface. Now, that they got the keys back, they can sail across the icy water. Suddenly, the boat runs into an iceberg. Diego calls out to a blue whale. The group also called out to the blue whale. The blue whale was able to clear the way. They were on the move once again. They made it across the icy water and now they had to get up a big mountain. They see a snowmobile built for 4. They put on their helmets and their seatbelts on. They got going but then they saw an array of seals. Dora, Boots, Diego and the Penguin clapped and imitated the seal's sound and the seals moved out of the way. Not long after, they reach the big mountain. They thanked the snowmobile for the ride. Boots tried to walk up the big mountain but slipped down to the bottom. The penguin had a different approach. it started waddling up the mountain. Dora, Boots and Diego pretended to be penguins by waddling up the mountain. And together they waddled up to the top. As they were on top of the mountain, it started to break apart. They get separated. Dora and Diego were on one half of the mountain as it lowered with Boots and the penguin on the other half of the mountain raised up. Dora checks her backpack for a rope. Backpack did so have a rope. They find it but the rope gets stuck in Backpack's background. The viewer pulls the rope free. Dora gets the rope and throws it to Boots. Boots had to pick up the penguin and using his tail slid down the rescue line. After that, Helada comes out of the star pocket. Helada makes a path for the group to slide down. Helada goes back into the star pocket and the group slide down the path. After making it down the mountain, the group was so close to bringing the penguin home. They just have to go to the south pole. They slide down a big snowy hill. Once they made to the south pole, they had to find the penguin's parents. Dora, Boots and Diego imitate the penguin's sound to call out to them. Immediately after that, they respond and the penguin family was back together. And that was how Dora, Boots and Diego brought the penguin back home to the south pole. Places in this episode #Icy Water #Snowy Mountain #South Pole See also To the South Pole/Transcript Trivia *This episode aired on "Meet Diego" that was available on VHS and DVD. *Swiper is seen in his winter clothes and skiing in this episode. *Benny, Tico, and Isa don't appear in this episode. *This is the second time that the rope gets stuck, the first is Meet Diego!. *Dora, Boots, and Diego don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they're not supposed to anyway because they immediately get to all the places they need to go, they ride in an airplane and catch stars on the way to the first place, then they ride in a snowmobile to the second place, then they slide down snowy mountain getting to the third place. *When Dora, Boots, and Diego ride a snowmobile and put on their seat belts, they're not wearing any helmets but when the snowmobile immediately moves and gets them to the second place, they're somehow wearing helmets. *When Dora checks in and uses Backpack, she's wearing the star pocket, she's seen wearing both her normal and original pockets again from Season 1-2 and she sings her full song Backpack, Backpack. *This is the first episode seeing Dora, Boots, and Swiper as ice sculptures during the end credits of Helada's mini game. Gallery MV5BMTAwMjg3MTEzNTBeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDc4NzkzNjIx._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg way to get to the south pole.png Dora And Boots Waddling Like A Penguin.png To The South Pole.png To The South Pole Book.jpg IMG_5877.JPG Explorer Star Helada Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2006 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes with Diego